Close My Eyes to Have Them Opened
by Little Miss Enigma
Summary: Jack is in a quite the predicament; Boredom. It's up to Baby Tooth and the rest of the mini fairies to help him discover that the Guardians would always be there for him, even when he lost his memories before. A Rainbow Snowcone one-shot. Rated T for just a kiss, nothing more.


**Okay, I wrote this a while back... like a couple months ago for a friend's birthday. It's short and sweet, like all good drabbles are.**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy and thanks for clicking!**

* * *

Jack sat in the Globe room, staring at the glittering lights on the giant brass replica. It had been a pretty uneventful day for the winter spirit. A blizzard in Burgess was out of the question, seeing as it was summer in the northern hemisphere. He had spent most of the day creating cold breezes through southern Asia, sending the word that it was nearly winter for them.

But now it was late in the night, the grandfather clock in North's office informed the boy with twelve chimes. Twelve. The snow was laid gently on the ground and there was nothing to do. He was absolutely bored.

"What?" He sat up from balancing on his staff. "I can't be bored. I'm the guardian of fun, right?" Jack looked to Baby Tooth who had joined him some moments before. "Do you know what we can do?" He looked at the hummingbird hybrid expectantly.

Baby Tooth's eyes fluttered, as if deep in thought when she came up with an idea. Telepathy was an ability that all of the mini Tooth fairies had, and Baby Tooth used it in this case to devise a plan with her fellow sisters, calling upon them. They were going to have a little bit of fun...

* * *

In the Tooth Palace, the mini fairies heard Baby Tooth's call. They looked to each other, then to the sleeping Toothiana who lay down on one of the roots of the large and mystical tree after a long night's run out on the field.

They rushed over to her and gently shook her awake. "Wha- what?" She asked with a yawn. "What is it girls?" Tooth looked to the blindfold they held in their hands together. She cocked her head. "Okay? Blindfold? What's the surprise?" The little fairies flew behind her head, tying it and gave her a gentle push forward. "Follow you? Okay.."

They gave a small cheer as step one of the plan was completed. Now it was Baby Tooth's turn...

* * *

"Close." Jack and Baby Tooth were playing a little game of scharades. Baby Tooth gestured towards herself. "My." Jack translated. Then she put her hands up to her face. "Eyes. Close my eyes. Close my eyes! Close my eyes?" Baby Tooth gave a happy nod and moved her hands in a motion as if to say, "Go on."

"Okay," Jack shrugged and closed his eyes. Baby did just the same as her sisters and gave him a soft nudge forward and he started flying or walking in that direction... they weren't really sure what to call it. "There's nothing else to do... Is there something you want to show me?" A smirk grew on his face but he kept flying.

"Girls? What's Going on?"

"Tooth? Is that you?"

"Jack?"

"No, it's Frosty the Snowman."

Toothiana giggled and the plan was in motion. The mini fairies got them in position and removed the blindfold from Tooth's eyes and hands from Jack's at the same time.

Tooth's magenta eyes slowly opened and blood flooded to her face when she saw Jack's ice blue orbs staring right back her... closer than she expected.

They stared into each other's eyes, a warm feeling growing in the pit of their stomachs. Reality flooded to them as they realized that they were standing extremely close, noses touching.

Jack floated, fazed and Tooth began to blush madly as she felt his breath on her lips. They both blinked and looked down quickly and drew back, only to find themselves hitting their heads against the other's.

Tooth's hand rushed up to her head.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I've been told I have a thick skull." Tooth managed a laugh. She lifted her head up and their eyes locked. Her heart started pounding as she gazed into his eyes.

"Jack.." She started. Jack's hand went down from her shoulder to her waist and he slowly started to draw her closer. Her hands reached for his hoodie and she used his chest for support in hovering above the ground.

"I'm new at this okay?" Jack joked.

"New at what?" She giggled, but was interrupted as his lips fell onto hers. The world slowly slipped away from them and they released, staring into each other's eyes.

"That."

Tooth gave a laugh that Jack found adorable and he enveloped her into a sweet embrace. She snuggled into his arms and Jack smiled his award-winning smirk.

There they hovered from the ground and realized in that moment, that they were blind to see that they felt for each other all along and silently thanked Baby Tooth for showing them the way and making them realize; that even when the fun drains away and the last light is out, the Guardians will still have each other...

and they'll never need more than that.

* * *

**Sorry. Just ****_had_**** to end that way because Jack was searching for his memories in the movie when he didn't realize that Tooth and the others loved him. This is where he realizes those feelings deep down inside and it made me think of that... so yep. Sorry if it was a bit too... cheesy for your tastes. Again, I wrote this a couple months ago so please, no flames. Thanks again for clicking!**


End file.
